The Quest to Find Persephone's Lover
Dream= The following message took place during a dream: “Katherine ...” The voice of a woman echoed in the darkness. Kitty was unarmed, unprepared and unsure of what was to happen next. But she, for reasons unbeknownst to her, was unafraid. “M-mother?” Kitty asked the emptiness. “Where are you? Please show yourself!” “I am afraid I made a terrible mistake.” Persephone continued. Her voice was as bleak and melancholy as a lonely winter night. The darkness lifted before Kitty, flashes of imagery almost blinding her with their vividness and disjointedness. They were images of her home in Dutchess County. The large chateau that grew to be Kitty’s playground was ransacked. There were deep scratches carved into the masonry of the wall. Their belongings were scattered, shattered and ruined, fragments of glass, marble and porcelain glittering dangerously in the flickering light. The windows were no more; even the wooden panes were reduced to splinters. A sleek, black, electric wheelchair was overturned against the wall and marred with scratches and burns but more importantly, it was empty. “Where is he?” Kitty’s voice was grave. “I do not know,” was the solemn reply. “Anywhere. Hades is keeping me prison in the Underworld. I cannot leave and he will not let you in if you try to come and free me.” “I need to find him.” “That is why I need you.” Persephone tried to keep her voice level but it was cracking under the pressure of her emotional agony. Kitty did not need to see her mother to know that they shared a mutual sorrow. “I would not ask if I could do it myself. But I fear for his life.” “Where do I begin?” “Even if I could leave, I cannot sense him. He is nowhere near the living. But perhaps ...” The following images formed a cacophonous mix of confusing tricks of light, pictures of cities she did not recognise and landmarks that she had never seen before. Light-headedness washed over Kitty as her brain failed to process what she was seeing quickly enough. “Find him, flower. And tell him that ...” The images disappeared. Kitty tried to regain her composure, breathing deeply as she stared into nothingness once more. “He made a mistake, loving one such as me.” '' '' |-| Overview= After 18 years, Persephone mustered up enough courage to go and see Brandon Winters during the first summer Kitty was away to Camp. Persephone told him everything: who she was, why she left, where she had been and in the midst of it all, she recited a litany of apologies which contained every synonym for 'sorry' under the sun. Brandon cared not. He didn't realize how much he loved her still, after so long and wanted only to keep seeing her. Persephone kept making furtive trips out of the Underworld to see him, her visits growing more and more frequent. Hades, of course, noticed her disappearances during the summer which had escalated until she was gone from his side for days at a time. He learned that she had been meeting with one of her mortal lovers. She had never returned to one of them before, much less stayed with one of them after bearing them a child. In a blind fit of rage and jealousy, Hades bided his time and waited until Persephone was trapped in the Underworld during the Autumn and Winter seasons before he arranged for his Furies (monster subject to change) to take Brandon away to a place where little green grows, where few flowers bloom and where she can't reach him ever again. Persephone, confined in the Underworld, wallowed in her guilt and sorrow for condemning Brandon to whatever fate Hades has decided for him. There is little joy left in the goddess's heart and it is dwindling with every fleeting minute. With one final burst of hope, Persephone reaches out to her daughter to right what she has done. This quest will more or less be a nationwide trek through three highly polluted cities in the search for Brandon Winters. Each one will feature a different kind of pollution from it's predecessor and each one with worse monsters. Kitty will probably grow weaker with each location which could be linked to either the lack of greenery and cleanliness in the locations or her mother's growing sorrow. |-| Locations and Monsters= *Camp Entrance *The Winters' Chateau (New York) - Flesh Eating Sheep *AK Steel Factory (near Ohio river) - Karkinos *Comfort Inn and Suites (Rockport, Indiana) *Chandler Apartment Homes (Las Vegas, Nevada) *Fremont Hotel and Casino (Las Vegas, Nevada) - Lamiai *Mexican border - Keres *General Hospital (Mexico City, Mexico) |-| End Game= It is no secret that Hades was the one who stole Brandon away and put him in some faraway city but unbeknownst to Kitty and Persephone, Hades asked his lackeys to prepare a draught of water from the River Lethe to wipe away Brandon's memories of Persephone and their daughter, thus removing all connections he ever had to Hades' queen. |-| Questers= #Katherine "Kitty" Rose Winters - owned by User:BeyondTheStars #Christopher Winchester - owned by User:AliasKit #Astrid Faye - owned by User:theawesomeperson202 Quest Prologue (Kitty and Kristoph) Prologue (Kitty and Astrid) Later in the afternoon that same day Kitty spoke to Kristoph Camp Entrance The Winters' Chateau * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * OOC/Alias: I'm not sure if my assumptions of them still in the garage are correct. I got confused with all our long replies haha sorry and it's been a long time since I last read this so I forgot some details. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong OOC/Bey: No, you're alright. They were still in the garage :P I has a question though. What's your opinion on calling it quits? I mean, all three of us have been really busy but we've been at this for months and are still only a third of the way through. I have no problem with keeping it going but it seems unfair to ask you both to keep your characters away from RPing with other people for so long. We know the endgame. It might just be easier to say that it had already finished, that way, we can talk to other people and keep other storylines going. If it helps, I can write something that would detail what I had planned to happen during this quest, like a short-ish story. But no doubt you guys have other plans for your characters as well. What do you both think? Category:BeyondTheStars